La Malvada Reina Grimhilde
Esta página está en proceso de traducción, porfavor no borren nada asta que este completamente traducida => La Reina es la villana de''Blancanieves y los siete enanitosy los primeros dibujos animados de Disney características villano canon. Decidida a seguir Siendo la más bella de todas, la Reina Se convierte en loco de celos de Blanca Nieves, el único Cuya belleza supera a la suya. Con el tiempo Utiliza sus habilidades en la magia negra para Transformarse en la'Witch', en un último intento de acabar con su único rival, uknowing. Representado en los primeros diseños como un personaje de grasa, cómico, su aspecto evolucionó hasta Convertirse en una belleza mucho más siniestro, Majestuosa. Generalmente ella es considerado como uno de los villanos más IconicOs y amenazante de Disney, una vez que se votó el villano de película más grande de todos los tiempo AFI / 100years/handv.aspx de los 100 años ... 100 héroes y villanos . La Reina Fue animado por Art Babbit y La Bruja de Norman Ferguson. Ambos Fueron la voz de veterana actriz Lucille La Verne. Se la conoce como la''o 'Evil Queen' 'Wicked Queen'. Comics de vez en cuando llaman''Mientras que los parques temáticos se refieren a ella 'Queen Grimhilde', como la 'Snow Queen'. La Bruja se Refiere A veces como la''Vieja Bruja ',o el' Old Crone ' Vendedor ambulante'' '. Cine y Televisión Apariciones ''Blancanieves y los siete enanitos'' ((spoiler)) Descubrir la belleza de Blancanieves La Reina, celosa de la belleza de su hijastra Blancanieves, la obligación A trabajar como sirvienta en su Castillo, Incluso En harapos, sin embargo, la belleza de Blancanieves brilla un Través de, Causando la Reina que preocuparse de que la belleza de Blancanieves Puede que algún día Supere la suya. Ella tiene la vanidad de tal Manera que se consulta su Magic Mirror Todos los días, ordenando A LOS esclavos Dentro de revelar el nombre de la más hermosa de la tierra. Cada día que el Espíritu dice la Reina es la más bella, y ella es el contenido, hasta que el espejo le informa que Blancanieves ha convertido finalmente en la más hermosa de la tierra. En el exterior, como Blancanieves obras, canta Que a Sí Misma, atrayendo la atención de la Prince, esta pasando, y el hijo Instantáneamente enamorado de otra. Los relojes de la Reina desde su ventana, sin ser visto por los dos amantes, y, celoso, tanto de la belleza de Blancanieves y los afectos del Príncipe, cierra las cortinas con furia. Las Órdenes de Huntsman Fieles Convocar sus Huntsman a ella, la reina le ordena tomar Blancanieves lejos en un área aislada de la selva, donde SE PUEDE recoger flores silvestres y matarla. Se lo presenta con un cuadro, en que el corazón de Blanca Nieves, Deben ser llevados como prueba. El cazador se muestra reacio una LLEVAR A cabo tal obra, pero, una sabiendas de la Peña por Incumplimiento, se Blancanieves en el bosque. Justo Cuando está a punto de apuñalar a la princesa, que descubre no es Capaz de destruir tal y belleza, frenéticamente alerta Snow White de la vanidad de la Reina y los celos, le dice un huir hacia el bosque. Regresa a la Reina, con lo que en el cuadro El corazón de un cerdo. Mientras tanto, Blanca Nieves, se encuentra la [de los Siete Enanos], y es encontrado por los enanos, a la que nos habla de los Intentos de la Reina en una matarla. Tienen miedo de la magia oscura de la Reina, Porque sobre todo, Grumpy no, INTERESADOS EN Tener una mujer Alrededor de la casa, se Refiere a ella como "La Bruja" un "viejo" y Sugiere Que puede haber descubierto ya, Han Hecho invisible, y estar viendo ahora mismo. Que, sin embargo diez Convienen y piedad en Adoptar, en su (a Pesar de Grumpy es reacio a hacerlo, temiendo el poder de la Reina, Así Como ser una auto-proclamada la mujer que odia). ((Personaje | Nombre = La Bruja | Image = Witch.JPG | Películas = Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos < br /> ¿Quién engaño a Roger Rabbit < br />' 'Mickey's House of Villains '' | Shows ='' House of Mouse ''< br /> ' Grandes Villanos de Disney | Paseos = [Aventuras de Blancanieves] Fantasmic! | Juegos = Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep | Actor = | Actriz = | Animador =' < br /> Ferguson [Bill Roberts] [[]] Lounsbury John Glen Keane'' ' | La Voz = Lucille La Verne | Modelo = Don Brodie Moroni Olsen | Diseñador = Albert Hurter Joe Grant | Inspiración = Lionel Barrymore en'' The Devil Doll < br /> ilustraciones varias, incluyendo a Arthur Rackham 's ilustración de Hansel y Gretel | Premios = 10A Mejor película Villano (AFI's 100 años ... 100 héroes y villanos) 4 favoritos de Disney Villain (Ultimate Disney) 7 de favoritos de Disney Villain 100 (Años de Magia de Disney) = 1 & def = moviefinder_vote_villainanim & Q1 = 6 100 Años de Magia: Villains | Alias = La Malvada Bruja, la vieja bruja, el vendedor ambulante | = Personalidad alegre, sádico | Apariencia = loco, ojos saltones, nariz Aguileña, verrugas, vestido con manto negro | Ocupación = Vendedor Ambulante (disfrazado de Queen) | = Objetivo de envenenar una Blancanieves Castillo | inicio = reina Amigos | = | Enemigos = Snow White (personaje) , [doc Snow White], Grumpy, Happy, Tímido, Sleepy, Salud, Viento, Mudito, Bosque Animales | Secuaces = Cuervo, Demons, Evil árboles Competencias | = engaño, Poisoned Apple | Destino = éxito en el envenenamiento de Blanca Nieves, pero los enanos echarla A UN Acantilado. Los rayos caen en el acantilado, lo que la Hizo caer A su muerte, y se come por dos malvados buitres | Quote = "Su aliento se Congela Aún ... Su sangre ... Entonces,''voy a''ser más justo en la tierra!" )) Transformación en la Bruja Esa noche, la reina de nuevo la consulta de esclavos en el espejo mágico, que le dice que Blanca Nieves vive en la casa de los siete enanitos, y que el cazador ha puesto su corazón de un cerdo. Furiosa, la reina Desciende una escalera de caracol, entrando en una cámara oscura llena de artefactos arcanos mágicos Y, así como un Cuervo sentado en un cráneo. La reina decide ir a la casa Misma, disfrazado de vendedor ambulante. La consulta de un libro de pociones de disfraces, que mezcla los ingredientes de pociones Necesario lo bebe y, la agarra del cuello y apretando fuertemente hasta que ella murió. Pero ella se transforma en el 'Witch''' y vuelve a la vida Fue Cuando La transformación completa. A continuación, decidir Deshacerse de Blancanieves con una Poisoned Apple, que enviara su muerte durmiendo una Víctima en la'' '.< br /> El Sueño de la Muerte La Bruja elabora el veneno y cae una manzana en la bebida, convirtiendo el fruto de un rojo tentador. Ella dice que la víctima del veneno Puede ser revivido por 'Love's First Kiss', pero convence a si Misma de que los Enanos van a enterrar el blanco Envenenado Snow. Cacareando una Misma sí, se pone la manzana en una cesta, y camina un Través de la mazmorra A continuación, que salen de las catacumbas del Castillo en una balsa. A medida y que se abre camino a los enanos 'Casa de Campo, dos buitres siniestro verla, sintiendo que la muerte es inminente, en silencio perseguirla. Derrota Ella llega a la casa y, según el plan, considera que los enanos han dejado y Blanca Nieves es el único. La captura de la chica por sorpresa, "La Bruja" LE OFRECE la manzana, pero es atacado por los animales del bosque (que sienten el peligro Cuando se dan cuenta de los dos buitres de los malos). Blancanieves no RECONOCE Ningún peligro es la vieja y la deja en la casa a ofrecerle un vaso de agua, Mientras que los animales se apresuran A Encontrar A LOS Enanos. La Bruja Blanca Nieves dice que la manzana se conceden deseos, y, sabiendo que de romance de Blanca Nieves con el Príncipe, convence A su deseo de un reencuentro feliz antes de tomar un bocado. Blanco de la nieve cae al suelo, adoptadas por la muerte de dormir, los graznidos Bruja y con alegría como una tormenta Comience en el exterior. Los Enanos Llegar a tiempo para ver su licencia y, liderados por Gruñon echarla A UNA Montaña y su esquina en un acantilado. Ella Trata de aplastar con una piedra enorme, pero un rayo cae sobre la roca, haciendola caer un su perdición A Ser aplastado por la roca Misma. Los Enanos ver como los dos malvados buitres vuelan A su cuerpo en la parte inferior del acantilado. endspoiler (()) Disney TV Especiales *'' Disney's Haunted Halloween Segmentos de La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow''': la malvada reina Se convierte en una bruja malvada hechizos Apple Magic Potion ve el veneno Personalidad Único Objetivo de la Reina es Seguir Siendo la más hermosa de la tierra, ella y no se detendrán ante nada para lograr este objetivo. Ella muestra compasión hacia nadie sino a si Misma, sin embargo, los celos de Blanca Nieves se pone de aliviar por el romance de su hijastra con El Príncipe. La vanidad de la Reina y los celos de la belleza de Blancanieves finalmente llevarla a la locura que lo Desee Ningún otro pecado Objetivo que la de ser la más hermosa de la tierra. Que Ella se transforma en una horrible bruja Para lograr este fin es una señal de su Determinación y la desesperación. Como la bruja, su Objetivo es el mismo, pero es mucho más entusiasmados como ella se acerca más a la Consecución de su objetivo. Sin embargo, en este nuevo estado es un poco incierto. Ella ya no está protegida por su estado real y el castillo, que ya no tiene subordinados, los Funcionarios o la magia de defensa, y es ella el alcalde y más frágil que antes. Sin embargo, esta incertidumbre se ve compensado por su Decisión de Matar a Blanca Nieves. Wicked.jpg (276 × 425 píxeles, tamaño de archivo: 32 KB, MIME type: image / jpeg) ((Quote_box | width = 50% | Align = left | Cita = LA REINA: Una mezcla de Lady Macbeth y la Big Bad Wolf - Su belleza es siniestro, maduro, lleno de curvas - Se convierte en feo y amenazador Cuando intrigante y mezcla su veneno - Fluidos Magic transformarla en un bruja vieja bruja - y Diálogo Su la acción dramática Excesivamente hijo, rayana en el ridículo. | Source = historia esbozo de 22 de octubre de 1934, deBlancanieves y los Siete Enanitos < ref Finch nombre => Christopher Finch, "El arte de Walt Disney: desde Mickey Mouse hasta Los Reinos Magic "(Harry. N. Abrams, Inc., Estados Unidos, 1975) ISBN 0-8109-9007-5 ref |)) Parque Temático Apariciones = = | 200px | Un diseño de un frio La reina es un personaje tipo que hace apariciones en todos los parques temáticos de Disney. Fantasmic! El reina Aparece en el segundo acto de Fantasmic!, Y PIDE el espejo mágico que la más hermosa de todas es. El espejo, La Voz de Tony Jay y proyectadas en pantallas de agua, las respuestas que Mickey Mouse 's imaginación crea más justa Cosas que ella. Celosa, la reina se transforma en la bruja y Utiliza el espejo para convocar una Diferentes "fuerzas del mal", incluyendo a Ursula, [[] Cruella De Vil] (sólo en la Florida), Scar (sólo en la la Florida), [juez Claude Frollo] (sólo en la Florida), Jafar (sólo en la Florida), Hades (sólo en la Florida), Chernabog y Malefica, que se transforma en un dragón. Mickey es Capaz de derrotar A LOS villanos con una espada en blanco brillante, que se Utiliza en primer lugar al derrotar al dragón. Esto provoca que las chispas de color Blanco A rodear cada uno de los villanos. La Bruja es el último en ser derrotados, Vuelven a ser la reina como ella muere. Tras las Escenas Voz Lucille La Verne se le pidio un Prestar Únicamente los Vengeace correo de voz en''Una Historia de dos ciudades), pero sigue leyendo para Ambas partes y más tarde se ofrecieron el papel de la reina, Cuando no se encontró ninguna otra actriz. Algunos EN EL ESTUDIO Consideraron que su voz era demasiado profundo, pero David Hand sostuvo que "Sabía cómo entregar las líneas", especialmente al añadir ingredientes a la poción Robin Allan, "Walt Disney y Europa "(Indiana University Press, Indiana, 1999) ISBN 0-253-21353-3 . Bill Cottrell y Joe Grant Estaban un cargamento de la sesión de grabación de La Verne. Al principio partía que su voz era demasiado suave para la Bruja. Preguntándose que se excusa, La Verne salió de la habitación, al regresar unos momentos más tarde, su voz era exactamente lo que Cottrell Quería Grant y. Cuando se le preguntó cómo había logrado este objetivo, La Verne admitió que ella se había quitado los dientes falsos Frank Thomas y Ollie Johnston, el villano de Disney "(Hiperión, Estados Unidos, 1993) ISBN 1-56282 -792 a 8 . Cottrel Estaba tan convencido por la actuación de La Verne que, en la línea de "un vaso de agua, por favor!", salto de su silla en busca de ella una bebida Frank Thomas y Ollie Johnston,The Illusion of Life: Disney Animation(Disney Editions, Italia, 1981) ISBN 078686070-7 ref . Joe Grant Cuenta de La Verne cambio de actitud y la postura al Expresar la reina y la bruja, y estas esbozo plantea abajo para . Diseño y Animación de la Reina En las primeras etapas de diseño, la Reina se ha Elaborado como una grasa, el personaje de aspecto desaliñado, cómico y, en el estilo de los personajes de la Silly Symphonies. De La Betty Boop corto''Blancanieves Fleisher'', que, como mucho del trabajo de Fleisher, Probablemente había sido estudiado por los animadores de Disney, También tiene un gordo, feo . Sin embargo, cuando Albert Hurter se introdujo un estilo más realista de diseño de personajes A LOS animadores de Disney, lo que finalmente se decidió que la Reina Debe ser más hermoso, majestuoso, el siniestro y frío, Creando un personaje mucho más aterrador de lo que jamás ha intentado en la animación antes de . Más que un villano cómico, ella se convirtió en un''fetale femme'', un tipo de personaje con el que los artistas de Disney habría sido conocido, A través del cine mudo, al mismo tiempo que ella es un personaje de la Antigua de Europa, visto por audiencias de América en la década de 1930 como un símbolo de no sólo el encanto y la elegancia, Sino También la decadencia y la auto-. s de diseño para la Bruja.]] Se rumorea traje de la Reina, que se basa en que la usada por [ Helen Gahagan | Helen Gahagan] en la 1935 la película'' Ella < ref nombre = Archivos> .com / bóveda / archives / villanos / reina / queen.html Disney Archivos - La Reina , el animador Aunque Art Babbit y otros artistas de Disney han negado . En una reunion en 30 de octubre, 1934, Disney sugirió que las máscaras de papel maché en el Art Deco Vladislav ilustrador Theodor Benda (una Influencia en Joe Grant s de trabajo) se Utiliza como fuente de inspiración para Bruno Girveau (editor),''Once Upon a Time - Walt Disney: Las fuentes de inspiración para los estudios Disney(Prestel, Londres, 2006) ISBN 978 -3-7913-3770 -8 . Su "máscara de Hollywood, de un rostro Tambien puede inspirarse en Joan Crawford, en particular en los labios y los ojos. La silueta del traje y en general de la Reina Puede haber sido inspirado por una Estatua de la columna en la catedral de Naumberg representantes Uta, esposa del Margrave de Meissen . También hay similitudes faciales para''La Femme au chapeau noir''( 1898 -[[ 1900] de George de Feure de . Babbit base de la reina en "todas las mujeres que he conocido", y señaló que, Mientras que la animación de la Reina se baso, en gran medida, en secuencias de acción en vivo, Sintió La necesidad de caricatura 'y' inventar Con el fin de justificar el medio de la animación, la animación no era rotoscopio como El Príncipe 's fue. . Animación y Diseño de la Bruja La Bruja se asemeja brujas en las ilustraciones de los cuentos de hadas Europeos, en particular, la ilustración de Arthur Rackham para Hansel y Gretel ; carácter similar que se utilizo en la Silly Symphonies A corto Babes in the Woods . Disney También Pueden haber sido influenciados por tradiciones etapa, los cuentos como escenas de transformación en el que la bruja se transforma en una hermosa hada madrina . Muchos de los artistas en el estudio intento diseños para la forma de la Reina Bruja, diseños pastel Joe Grant para el personaje fuera finalmente aprobado y Utilizado como modelo para los animadores a seguir John Canemaker, "Antes de la animación Comienza: La Vida y Obra de inspiración de Disney Sketch Artists "(Hyperion, Nueva York, 1999) ISBN 0-7868-6152-5 ref . ((Quote_box | width = 50% | Align = right | Presupuesto ="( Norman Ferguson) muy cooperativa fue - que no era bueno dibujando, pero puso tal carácter en la animación. Todo era extrema, ya sabes, y Me sentía bien. " | Source = Joe Grant |)) Norman Ferguson SE PENSABA que se han Presentado como animador de la bruja DEBIDO A su habilidad para Crear un efecto realista, Mientras Que No Esté Siendo Capaz de animar una criatura viviente. Michael Barrera,Hollywood Dibujos Animados: American Animación en su edad de oro(Oxford University Press, Nueva York, 1999) ISBN 13-978-0-19-516729-0 ref Al principio encontró Dificultades en la animación de la Bruja, como su ilustración-influyeron en el diseño no se cree que se presta perfectamente a la animación , y existia la preocupacion de que la bruja se divertían, en lugar de intimidar, a la Audiencia. Sin embargo, Ferguson animados de la Bruja con Respecto a la actuación y la personalidad en lugar de las emociones internas. Dejó parte de las frases de la Bruja de la melodía de una canción popular de la época animado y a este ritmo, el canto a si mismo a medida que se . En particular, la Bruja es el único personaje que de vez en cuando mira DIRECTAMENTE a la cámara y parece dirigirse a la audiencia, es probable que este enfoque es que Ferguson Fue inspirado por los artistas de vodevil. Live secuencias de acción para la Bruja Recibió un disparo de actores Don Brodie y [[] Moroni Olsen], que llevo A Cabo en el arrastre. De animación de Ferguson También Fue parcialmente influenciado por Lionel Barrymore s de rendimiento de arrastre en'' The Devil Doll . Como resultado, la bruja Posee Ciertas masculinas Cualidades que la hacen parecer más agresivo y peligroso. John Lounsbury Fue asistente de Ferguson en la animación de la Bruja, y la animada escena en la que la bruja desaparece Debajo de una trampilla, cacareando que Blancanieves será "enterrado en vida" John Canemaker " , de Walt Disney Nueve Old Men y El arte de la animación "(Ediciones de Disney, Estados Unidos, 2001) ISBN 078686496-6 . En las reuniones de historia sobre la secuencia de transformación, y la secuencia en el caldero, Walt Disney Hizo referencia al Dr. Rotwang s de laboratorio en la Fritz Lang s Metrópolis y la escena en la Macbethen el que las tres brujas Elaborar su poción. Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde es otra . La secuencia en que las filas de la bruja, un barco de las catacumbas bajo el castillo Sugiere la Influencia de una ilustración de Caronte por Gustave Doré . ((Quote_box | width = 45% | Align = left | Cita = Reina Quiere casarse con Príncipe, pero se Niega una Reconocer "es que la más hermosa de la tierra", ya que ha visto la nieve blanca ... (La Reina) le ha arrastrado de modo que no interfiera con sus aviones Diabólicos sobre la blanca nieve. | Source = Historia de Reunión de las notas de octubre de 1934 Frank Thomas y Ollie Johnston, el villano de Disney " |)) Conceptos Abandonados Imprisonment del Príncipe Estaba previsto en principio que, celoso de las afecciones del Príncipe de Blancanieves, la reina le habría llevado a ella, y se habría encerrado en su calabozo. Como la bruja, ella habría Hecho de los esqueletos en el calabozo (uno de los Cuales han sido identificados como 'Precio Oswald') se levantan y la danza. Ella habría dejado el Príncipe en el calabozo, Y fue para escapar a la Manera de Errol Flynn, que le Permita Llegar a Blanca Nieves y romper el hechizo ''Blancanieves y los siete enanitos''línea de tiempo de Producción (Función de DVD) . La idea Fue abandonada Cuando Se Dieron cuenta de lo Difícil que era para animar el Príncipe convincente, y el único personaje Apareció Cuando más lo necesitaba para seguir la historia, que se centro principalmente en torno a la Relación entre Blancanieves y la reina. Sin embargo, el cómic lanzado para Promover la película incluyen IVA escenas, La Bruja se Bloquea el Príncipe y le habla de sus aviones de Blanca Nieves, le dijo ella que va a ganar su afecto, Mientras Que El Príncipe es desafiante. Más tarde, Cuando los animadores Fueron adquiriendo más experiencia en animación de personajes humanos, un concepto Utilizado Fue similar en Sleeping Beauty, en la que Malefica tiene El Príncipe Felipe y capturado llevado a la montañas Prohibida, donde ella le muestra una visión del futuro que tiene planeado para el. Escenas eliminadas Revolviendo el caldero Una breve secuencia muy Participación de la bruja agitando su caldero Estaba totalmente animada y completa, y Fue una de las escenas cortadas de la película de Walt Disney en el último minuto. En la secuencia, el Cuervo mira como la bruja agita el caldero con un hueso enorme. Hace una pausa para ver que el humo que la venta de la cerveza es la forma de los cráneos, y añade una gota de un Ingrediente desconocido para la mezcla. En este artículo, el humo de la caldera llena la sala. Esta secuencia se habría producido INMEDIATAMENTE Después de la escena de los siete enanitos de ir a dormir en su casa, la secuencia habría sido seguido por la escena en la que los sumerge bruja de la manzana en la bebida para que sea venenosa. de la Reina y la [[] Magic Mirror]]] Las desviaciones de fuente de material * En la primera versión de los hermanos Grimm del cuento de hadas, la Reina como era la verdadera madre de Blancanieves, sin embargo, en todas las versiones posteriores Fue madrastra de la heroína, lo es en la película. * En el cuento original de hadas de Blanca Nieves, la Reina no bebió una poción para Transformarse en una mujer traficante, sino simplemente que 'pintó la cara ". * La reina También visito blanco de la nieve tres veces, cada vez en un disfraz diferente y con un Objeto diferente: en primer lugar, Llegó con un corsé, que utilizo para Extraer el aire de Snow White (Los Enanos Llegar a tiempo para quitar El Corse), en segundo lugar, ella venia con un peine envenenado, que puso en el cabello de Blancanieves (los enanos simplemente eliminarlo) y, finalmente, con llegó la manzana envenenada, Los Efectos de que los enanos no Fueron Capaces de Deshacer. * Blanca Nieves No fue curado en la historia original de ser besado, El Príncipe Estaba sorprendido por su belleza y la Hizo transportarse en el ataúd de cristal un castillo su, en el camino, eliminada Fue Ella, y el trozo de manzana envenenada cayó de su boca. * En el cuento de hadas, la Reina Fue asesinado más tarde, en la boda de Blanca Nieves Qué estaba Obligado un llevar zapatos rojos de hierro candente, en la Cual bailó hasta que cayó muerto. = Respuesta de la Crítica = El Queen es considerado uno de los villanos más grande película de todos los tiempos y, junto con [[]], [Malefica Cruella De Vil] y Aparece Ursula es uno de los villanos más populares de Disney, que Regularmente en las encuestas, Ella Fue nominado para un lugar en lista «50 AFI's de mayores villanos ' (junto con Stromboli, hombre, Lady Tremaine, Malefica, Cruella De Vil , y Ursula, el villanos de Disney para hacer la lista final Fueron la Reina (10), Man (20), y Cruella De Vil (39)) y ocupo el cuarto lugar en el sitio de fans / / www.ultimatedisney. com / Ultimate Disney 's Regresiva http://www.ultimatedisney.com/countdown4/index3.html de los villanos más populares de Disney. "La Bruja Fue votado al séptimo lugar en una encuesta oficial para el favorito de dibujos animados de Disney Villains (por Detrás de Cruella De Vil, Malefica, Ursula, [[] Capitán Garfio], Scar y Jafar). La Reina También Fue clasificada como el villano de Disney más grande en la lengua en la mejilla Disney Villains: The Top Secret Files (que incluye una foto de ella en su "trabajo de modelización primero ', y una lista de alimentos que la contemplación envenenamiento). También es uno de los de La Reina Terry Gilliam s favoritos http://www.smart.co.uk/dreams/tgsep99.htm. Sin embargo, Gilliam , señaló que su transformación en la fealdad con el fin Supuestamente para Convertirse en la más bella de todas era "una cosa Verdaderamente extraño". ((Quote_box | width = 50% | Align = left | Cita = (El reina y la bruja) Resultó ser más aterrador de lo que había previsto no - que Quería que ser moderado, pero nunca había tenido que frenar en la intensidad de carácter antes, y ninguno de ellos había sido criticada desde ese punto de vista. W e creer que era un poco molesto por las críticas de la película de los grupos de padres, Aunque nunca admitió que a nosotros. En cualquier caso, nunca Hizo otro villano que da miedo, que real, amenaza que, y se mantuvo nos detiene Cuando queremos pedir un alcalde papel de villano en Cualquier imagen. Su época de nuestras único argumento que las ideas no eran tan entretenido como un tipo diferente de carácter sería. Probablemente Tenía razón en eso! | Source = Frank Thomas y Ollie Johnston Frank Thomas y Ollie Johnston, el villano de Disney " |)) Frank Thomas y Ollie Johnston considerada la reina de ser uno de los villanos más grandes de Disney, citando como razones para el villano Buena relación entre La víctima y, en particular el Hecho de que sus motivaciones son claras , Que No Tenía Cualidades que lo redimen, y que Snow White Fue infantil en su Creencia de Qué estaba a salvo. Amenaza de la Reina y la intensidad Se consideró demasiado aterrador para el público joven por Algunos grupos de padres , y la escena en que ella se transforma en la bruja Inicialmente Fue cortado de la prensa del Reino Unido. Fue votado como el número 80 en el canal 4 de Los 100 mejores momentos de miedo. Thomas y Johnston Consideró que contuvo su animadores de Disney de Crear un villano más aterrador . Al Hirschfeld critico el diseño de la Reina, The Prince y Snow White "como Badly Drawn Intentos de realismo ... El tratamiento de Disney De Estos personajes Pertenece un woopsy oopsy la escuela de arte practicado principalmente por los grabadores que retratan los perros con los dichos los monos ". Al Hirschfeld,''Un poco artista Sr. Concursos Disney Del mismo modo, Michael Barrera considera que la Reina "y fría atractiva ... Más aún a vivir la acción que sí Misma Blancanieves ". Sin embargo, Robin Allan considera Que tenga éxito MEJOR QUE CUALQUIER equivalente de acción en vivo podia Porque "Su carácter y el movimiento han sido destilada hasta que ella es la Personificación del mal ... en la animación, nada de lo que vemos no tiene la Intención ". Barrera elogios a la bruja como "un personaje notable", pero es una "última instancia forma falsa". La secuencia en que los buitres ver caer la bruja de su muerte, y luego volar A su cuerpo, impresionó a Sylvia Moberly-Holland lo Suficiente como para Inspirar A su Aplicación como un Inspiración Sketch Artist en el Estudio de Disney . La Reina proporcionó la inspiración para muchos villanos que siguieron, particular, de MGM [Legado de Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos # Influencia en el Mago de Oz | Malvada Bruja del Oeste] y Malefica en el'' La Bella Durmiente . También los críticos han señalado las similitudes entre la bruja y el CACAREO, encapuchados Emperador Palpatine, el villano Carlos Salomón, "La historia de la animación Enchanted Drawings "(. '']] =Cameos= * La bruja hace un cameo en el cortoRunaway Brain , como la manzana de lanzamiento OPONENTE del jugador, que interpreta a Mudito, en un Mortal Kombat como juego jugado por Mickey Mouse . * La Bruja También hace un cameo muy breve en la¿ Quién engaño a Roger Rabbit . Se la Puede ver Siendo ayudado en una tienda de Apple en la esquina inferior derecha de la foto en la que Eddie Valiant la venta del coche accidentado. A Juzgar por el Hecho de que el blanco de la nieve está Ayudando a su Entrar en la tienda de Apple, que no Puede tener un rencor contra blanco de la nieve en esta continuidad. * La Reina es uno de los destacados Pocos villanos de Disney En este punto no Aparece en el [Hearts]serie (aunque la cara de la bruja SE PUEDE encontrar en una vidriera que una representación de los personajes " 'Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos ). Esto Puede Ser DEBIDO a la Similitud entre el diseño de la Reina y Malefica (que juega un papel destacado en los juegos) y el Hecho de que la Reina no es un recurso orientado a caracteres. Sin embargo, se confirma que ella Podría aparecer en el próximo juego de la serie, Birth by Sleep DEBIDO AL mundo de Blancanieves hace su primera aparición en la serie. * También Aparece en "Mickey's House of Villains" ser el primero en entrar, Detrás de ella el resto de la tripulación de villano en busca feliz muy poco, un segundo más tarde se la ve dar o comparar manzanas con Johnny Appleseed. Secuaces Grimhilde tiene varios sirvientes a su disposición para lograr sus malvados planes. El Esclavo del Espejo Mágico Cada día la Reina pregunta a su Espejo Mágico quién es la más ermosa del reino. El Espejo siempre le dice: "Usted, majestad". Pero cuando un día el Espejo le dice que la más hermosa es su hijastra Blancanieves, ordena rápidamente acabar con ella. Humbert, el Cazador Cuando la Reina sabe que Blancanieves es la más hermosa, ordena a Humbert, su fiel cazador: "Llévala lejos, al bosque, donde pueda coger flores. En cuanto estéis solos, en ese preciso momento... ¡la matarás!". Humbert, en contra de su voluntad, debe matar a Blancanieves, de lo contrario se enfrentará a la ira de la malvada Reina. La Reina, para asegurarse de que su leal sirviente cumpla lo mandado, debe traerle el corazón de Blancanieves en un cofre. El laboratorio La Reina tiene un laboratorio donde practica todo tipo de hechizos y brujerías. El Cuervo En su laboratorio, la Reina tiene de mascota un cuervo testigo de sus brujerías. Brujería La Reina tiene varios libros de brujería en el que están todos sus hechizos, entre los cuales se encuentran el de la Manzana Envenenada, que usa para envenenar a Blancanieves y el que utiliza para convertirse en una Bruja. La Reina usa los siguientes ingredientes para disfrazarse de Bruja: * Polvo de momia, para envejecer. * La oscuridad de la noche, para sus ropas. * La voz de una bruja, para cambiarla por la suya. * Un grito de terror, para encanecer su cabello. * Una ráfaga de viento, para avivar su rencor por Blancanieves * Un relámpago, para acabar el juramento, y que la poción quede terminada. Malvada Reina Grimhilde, La Malvada Reina Grimhilde, La Malvada Reina Grimhilde, La Malvada Reina Grimhilde, La Malvada Reina Grimhilde, La